Of Love and Darkness
by Ldg126
Summary: 6 chapters of swanqueen with some Hook on the side, Regina OOC warning
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thanks for reading and please review as all feedback is helpful :)**

**~I do not own these characters or anything related to Once Upon A Time~**

Emma had just finished a long shift working down at the station. It was a Friday night and Mary Margaret and David had Henry for the night. She decided to go out for a drink; she sorely needed one after a tense week of arguing with Regina. When would that woman leave her and her son alone? She locked up and headed to Granny's.

She just barely sat down when a voice came from behind her, "Mind if I sit here, love?" She knew it was Hook from that awful term of endearment he consistently irritated her with. Emma shrugged, knowing either way, he'd plop down and try to seduce her.

"Tough day, Swan?" As predicted, Hook would not leave her alone to sit and drink in peace.

"Yeah." Emma stared straight ahead and left it at that, foolishly hoping the one-handed pirate would get bored and leave. No such luck.

"I bet I could make it better." Suddenly Hook was so close she could smell the rum on his breath. Emma rolled her eyes and took a big gulp of her beer, planning to head out soon. So much for a relaxing evening. Between the stress of the week and Hook breathing down her neck—literally—Emma was glad for an excuse to step outside when her phone rang. The cool November air felt refreshing. She looked down at her screen and groaned to see Regina's name pop up. She hit decline and decided to head home.

Glad to be home, even if it was a bit lonely, collapsed on the bed without bothering to turn on the light. She hit something hard but a little squishy. The mysterious object beneath her let out a faint groan followed by an order to, "Get off me!" Emma shot up and ran to flip the light switch. She had to blink before she processed that Regina Mills was sitting on her bed, clothes crinkled from being crushed.

"What the fuck, Regina?!" It was all Emma could think of to say. Sitting up and fixing herself, Regina angrily defended herself.

"You wouldn't answer my call so I came to visit for myself."

Emma stood in shock for a few seconds, but was too exhausted to get into this at this time at night. In a tired voice she asked, "What do you want?" Reminded of why she came, Regina stood up and walked towards Emma. Her heels clacked on the floor and Emma briefly wondered if Regina wore them especially for moments like this, when she could try to intimidate people.

"You stay away from my son. Go back to Boston and get the hell out of Storybrooke." Emma didn't flinch as Regina's angry expression loomed just inches from her face.

"I'm not going anywhere." Emma responded. Frustrated that she hadn't even gotten a rise out of Storybrooke's latest "tourist," Regina turned on her heel and stomped out. Just before she reached the door, she turned around and forced a sickly sweet smile.

"I'll be back, Miss Swan. Make no mistake." The door slammed and she was gone. Emma let go of a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. What was it with that goddamn woman? Why couldn't she just accept that she was not the only mother in Henry's life? I'm giving myself a headache, she thought and decided to go to bed, but not without calling Henry at his grandparents.

"Are you having fun?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, it's great here." Henry paused before adding shyly, "I-I like having family around." Emma smiled. She only wanted Henry to be happy. Before hanging up, she ventured, "Hey kid, you want me here, right? I can leave if you don't like that I'm here."

"Yeah I think it's cool having you around…why?" Henry asked.

"No reason. Goodnight kid. Don't stay up too late." After hanging up, Emma fully intended on going to bed herself, but could not fall asleep. She decided she must be worried about Henry. That was it. But before she finally drifted off, it was a dark haired woman in crumpled clothes that filled her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sexual content warning! Thank you for reading and please review :) **

**~I do not own these characters or anything related to Once Upon A Time~ **

Regina was up until 4 in the morning fuming about Emma. That woman thought she could swoop in and take over Henry's life after being gone for 10 years. What kind of mother does that? It sounded like something her own mother, Cora, would do. Thinking about Cora in addition to Emma Swan just made her angrier. Aggravated, she tossed and turned until falling into a fitful sleep filled with memories of when she'd first adopted Henry.

Having been up so late, Regina was not in the mood to be woken up by an alarm at 7 am—the perks of being the mayor. She never got a day off. More cranky than usual, she grabbed a large cup of coffee and go for a drive. She found herself driving past Emma's house. She slowed each time she passed it. When she realized what she was doing, Regina almost laughed. Quickly, she stepped on the gas and left. Surely, she thought, I just wanted to check up on Henry. She'd forgotten the small detail that Henry usually stayed with his grandparents on Friday nights and wouldn't be back this early.

Emma was a naturally early riser and happened to look out the window while making scrambled eggs. She spotted Regina driving back and forth in front of her house and was immediately suspicious. She decided to call her and settle this once and for all.

She was almost home when her phone rang. Regina jumped and when she saw it was Emma, her stomach dropped. Shit. Shit shit shit. She must have seen me this morning. How do I even begin to explain this one? She stared at the phone, unwilling to pick up. Before she could change her mind, she snatched it and managed a weak "hello?"

"Would you care to explain what you're doing outside my house at 7:30 in the morning?" Regina opened her mouth to answer but was cut off. "And don't say you're looking for Henry. You know he's with Mary Margaret and David. So what's your excuse this time, Regina?"

Regina hung up. She knew Emma was right. In her anger she'd completely forgotten that Henry wouldn't be there. But she had to admit to herself she hadn't just been there to see Henry. She'd wanted to see Emma too, if only to yell at her. Regina pulled in her driveway and sighed. The first thing she did when she got in was turn her damn phone off in case Emma tried to call back.

Feeling lonely and tired was not a good combination for her. She gave up on trying to get any work done and gave in to the comfort of a hot bath. Mindlessly, she let her hand slide over her stomach and over her breasts. She gently pinched her nipples between her long fingers and closed her eyes. One hand travelled down to relieve the ache growing as she allowed herself to fantasize. The pleasure expanded and she felt tingly. She slid in one finger, then two and moaned, arching her back. She moved them in and out in an exact rhythm. She was close, but couldn't quite push herself over the edge. Panting in frustration, she tried to clear her mind and focus. Long blonde hair against a red leather jacket filled her mind and she clutched at the sides of the bathtub as a strong orgasm took hold of her body. One word escaped her parted lips: Emma. Her eyes flew open. Fuck. She wasn't going to face her now, not after being sufficiently aroused by the thought of her. Remembering the morning's events, Regina grabbed a towel and her phone. Sure enough, when she turned it on, there were four missed calls from Emma Swan.

Emma was in her office when she got the call. She could hear Mary Margaret crying in the background.

"What's wrong?"

It was David who spoke, "There was an accident with Henry. We're at the hospital. Come as soon as you can." Without allowing her father another word, Emma hung up, put on her red leather jacket and drove to the hospital. On her way, she made a phone call, begrudgingly, to Regina. She may despise the woman, but she was Henry's adoptive mother and deserved to know if he got hurt. She was sent to voicemail. She tried again a few more times, but with no luck. She met with David and a crying Mary Margaret at the hospital entrance.

"What the hell happened? Where's Henry?" It killed David to see Emma so frantic.

"We were only trying to help…" David said timidly.

"What did you do." Emma demanded.

"He seemed a little too overprotected between you and Regina…we thought we'd show him some fun and teach him to drive." David saw Emma's expression and added quickly, "Only in a golf cart! But he got excited and mixed up and next thing we know the whole thing tipped over. He's in room 109."

Emma's face had turned to stone. David put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she shook it off and marched into the hospital in search of room 109.


	3. Chapter 3

**Non fully consensual sensual content warning: HookXEmma. Thank you for reading and please review :) **

**~I do not own these characters or anything related to Once Upon A Time~ **

Emma found the room easily enough. The door was partially open already. She stepped in and walked to the white hospital bed where her son lie sleeping. He had a cast on his wrist and bandaging covering his leg. She was holding his hand when a nurse came in.

"He's lucky he survived with a broken wrist, a few bruises and a mild concussion." She said to the anxious woman who appeared to be his mother. Emma seemed to hardly hear her, but the nurse knew she had when she breathed out, "Thank god" and propped her head in one hand, slightly more relaxed.

Emma didn't wake to wake Henry and risk overexciting him when he needed to rest, so after 40 minutes or so she left. She had to pass by the waiting room to exit and steadfastly walked briskly past her parents, angry they had put Henry in danger. Emma slowed down, however, when she spotted a worried Regina pacing back and forth. Regina looked up and saw Emma and immediately stopped pacing.

"You're finally out. The doctors didn't want more than one visitor at a time. I had to wait." Emma didn't get a chance to say that she had called her. Regina had already made a bee line for the room Emma had just left.

"Emma…" Mary Margaret called out in her soft-spoken, pleading voice. Emma ignored this and proceeded out to her car and headed home. She needed to be alone. It's how she grew up, survived and could think more clearly when she wasn't constantly pestered by people and small talk. She was so exhausted from the day's events she had fallen asleep on the couch by 5:30.

When Regina was satisfied that Henry would be well-cared for, she too, was determined to ignore the Charmings. They had caused her nothing but pain through the years and now this as well. As she drove home, despite the circumstances, she couldn't help but think of Emma. When she'd first arrived, Emma was already in there. Bored and anxious, Regina had peered in at biological mother and son. Emma had her head bowed over Henry's small, broken body and grasped at his hand. Occasionally, she'd brush his boyish hair aside, so when he woke, it wouldn't be in his eyes. She had to admit that despite the previous hostility between her and Emma, she had been bluffing a bit that day at Emma's house. She was tiring of the game they played. As Regina knew too well, it took energy to be angry all the time. She didn't feel like wasting all of her anger on Emma anymore. Maybe she'd go after that wretched Hook…he was annoying as hell. Plus, he was trying to kill Rumple and Regina couldn't afford to lose her mentor right now. She contemplated calling Emma later, to compare notes on which best way they could avoid Mary Margaret and David in the upcoming days. She shook her head, trying to dismiss the thought. Emma had enough to deal with at the moment. Regina should just leave her alone.

Hook was, as usual, late night drinking at the bar when he overheard about Henry's accident. It figures it would be a freakin' golf cart, he thought. The Charmings weren't his favorite people, but only because of the never-ending cloud of positivity that surrounded them and often, clouded their best judgment. Hook was pretty sure David wasn't too fond of Hook, either and had somehow picked up on his feelings for her. He took another swig. He wondered if he should try to contact her…she must feel like shit after this incident. It was her parents fault, firstly, and he was sure that Regina was no help. If Henry hadn't also been Regina's son, she would be elated that tragedy struck the Charmings.

Emma awoke to a knock on the door. She glanced at the clock in the living room. It read 1 am. The insistent knock came again and she stumbled to the door, still half asleep and her clothes and glasses askew.

"Just a minute!"

Hook's still existent hand hovered over Emma's head in a fist. He'd intended on knocking again and jumped when a messy Emma Swan swung the door open with surprising force.

"Hook." He couldn't help but smirk at her surprise.

"Ah, sorry. I should've called." He said retracting his hand. "I just wanted to make sure Henry was alright. I know the lad can get carried away."

Emma was still collecting herself, "Oh. Yeah, he'll be alright. Tough kid."

"Must run in the family." Hook observed. Emma wasn't sure what to say next so she settled on the time.

"Why are you here so late?"

"Just out and about. I don't sleep too well these days. If you know what I mean." Hook winked and took a step forward. Emma could smell the rum on his breath, but didn't back away. "You don't always have to be so tough, though Swan. We know you can protect yourself." He bent his head to kiss her, staring at her lips. Still feeling a bit groggy and out of sorts, Emma let him. Hook was pleasantly surprised, and kissed her with repressed passion. Emma could feel his excitement growing as his hips pressed into hers. Feeling too tired to protest, she let him carry her back to the couch. She noticed the hunger in Hook's eyes and realized how long he'd held himself back. Self-control was a quality Emma admired, and she had to admit it did turn her on. What she failed to notice, was that her cell phone on the table had fallen into the couch cushions. Hook kissed her neck, her breasts through her shirt, her stomach and was headed down lower.

Regina was having a far less exciting evening. She sat at her desk trying and failing to focus on town paperwork. Finally, she gave up and called Emma. She heard it pick up, but no one answered. Confused, Regina looked at the phone screen, but it hadn't hung up. Then she heard it—muffled heavy panting, not unlike the moans she let escape when she'd taken that bath. She heard Emma's sleepy voice say a name, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. She listened harder.

"Hook?"

"Mm yes, love?"

"Hook. Oh!" She heard Emma cry out, in what she imaged was pleasure, followed by Emma shouting his name.

Regina couldn't listen anymore. She slammed the office phone down. What Regina didn't know, was that Emma was protesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**The beginnings of some swanqueen finally! Thank you for reading and please review :) **

**~I do not own these characters or anything related to Once Upon A Time~ **

Emma fought to get into a sitting position and pushed Hook off of her.

"What's wrong, Swan?" Hook slurred.

"Look, I can't lie. You're attractive." She admitted. "But if you can only have the courage to make a move when you're drunk, this isn't ever going to work."

"But I love you. I love you Emma Swan." He managed to get this out, still largely out of breath. Emma stared at him a moment and felt guilty. She shouldn't have let him kiss her at all. He looked pitiful, kneeling on the floor like he was, Emma thought.

"I know." She said in a softer tone. "I know. I think you should go."

He looked stricken and couldn't move. He collapsed in a pile of black clothing, seemingly heartbroken. Emma tried to push him up and towards the door but was unable to shift the deadweight by herself. Her magic wasn't well-trained enough to use. She'd have to call for help if she didn't want Hook waking up in her house. She reached for her cell phone but her hand brushed against the wood of the table instead. Shit. This was not the time to lose her phone. Thinking quickly and realizing it probably fell in sofa, she felt around and eventually came into contact with the cool metal of her somewhat outdated, silver flip phone. Scrolling through her contacts, she realized she had very few people to call. She settled on Regina, but her finger hovered above the button. Hesitantly, she slowly pressed it down and put the phone to her ear.

Regina had forced herself to go to bed after failing at getting any work accomplished and that disastrous phone call. She was groggy when she woke to the phone ringing. She was so sleepy she forgot to check caller ID before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's Emma." Regina shot up in bed.

"Oh hi." Emma was confused by the lack of hostility in Regina's voice.

"Listen, I could use some help with an…issue that came up."

"I'll be there in 5." Regina promised and practically leapt out of bed. Emma was stunned with how quickly and willingly Regina had responded. Maybe she was trying to get closer to Henry this way?

Regina announced her arrival with a sharp rap on the door and Emma quickly let her in. Regina was struck by how absolutely adorable Emma looked in her square, black glasses and her long blonde hair out of her usual ponytail. Likewise, Emma noticed that Regina must have literally rolled out of bed, given her silken pajamas. It was also clear that Regina hadn't bothered to put a bra on before she left. Her nipples stood erect through the thin material and Emma had to keep herself from staring. She swallowed and tried to explain her current predicament.

"So, Hook decided to stop by and…let's just say things didn't go well and I need to move him out of my house. He's drunk and sad and that's a pretty terrible combination to be lying on my living room floor in."

Regina had to hide her smile. "Things didn't work out?" She kept her eyes trained on Hook's form on the floor, but watched Emma out of the corner of her eye.

"No, I need someone with a little more self-control." Emma explained carefully. "I do believe he means well-most of the time-it just isn't meant to be."

Regina nodded that she understood. "I could move him back to his ship with magic." She offered, lifting her hands anticipating Emma's response.

"Oh that would be great!" Emma smiled with relief before adding shyly, "But actually, I'd like to try to move him myself. You'd have to teach me. I haven't quite grasped how to use my power yet."

"Sure." Regina was overjoyed at the opportunity. She instructed Emma, "Close your eyes and stand in a comfortable position." She walked up behind Emma and placed her hands on her small waist. She felt Emma stiffen a bit at the touch. Regina whispered into her left ear, "Relax, Emma. Now raise your arms just a bit and think of a memory. It must be something you felt strongly about. It can be happy, sad or angry. It's up to you but make you sure it's important to you."

In Emma's mind, various scenarios flew through her mind and she wondered which one she should pick. As if reading her mind, Regina whispered, "Go with what your heart is telling you." Emma remembered the little girl in pigtails going off with her new family, leaving Emma in the dust. She let herself feel the hopelessness of never being wanted. Even closed, her eyes stung and a tear slipped down her cheek. Regina wiped it away and gently instructed her, "Now keep that in mind, but focus on the task at hand. Picture the Jolly Roger. Feel the power in your hands. Send Hook there."

Emma felt her pulse grow stronger and stronger. She imagined Hook back where he belonged, on the water in his beloved ship. She let herself drown in the pain of believing she was an orphan for over 30 years. Suddenly, she felt a great release and she opened her eyes. Hook was gone.

"I did it." She said in shock. Regina realized she was still holding onto Emma's waist and jumped back, letting her hands drop.

"So you did." She murmured.

"How do I know that I sent him to the right place?" Emma wondered out loud.

"Did you think of anywhere else besides the Jolly Roger?" Regina asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure of that." Emma said.

"Then don't even worry about it." Regina assured her. The two remained standing just a foot apart for a moment. Trying to fill the silence, Emma rambled.

"Wow, thanks for coming over, Regina. I really didn't know who to call especially at this time of night and I didn't want to bother you after the incident with Henry but I knew you could help because you clearly know what you're doing so—"

Regina cut her off with a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the anticipated Swanqueen smut chapter! This is not the last chapter...there will probably be just one more fluffy swanqueen scene. Thank you for reading and please review :) **

**~I do not own these characters or anything related to Once Upon A Time~**

Regina was surprisingly gentle. She didn't want to scare Emma by being too forward, as Hook had clearly done. It was Emma who flicked her tongue at Regina's closed lips, asking for permission to enter. Regina responded immediately and parted her lips. Her right hand was entangled in Emma's loose, blonde waves and her other hand wrapped around the small of back. Emma loved the heat of another curved body pressed up against hers and could feel Regina's hard nipples against her own, even through the two layers of clothing that separated them. They continued to explore each other's bodies while migrating to Emma's bedroom, where they fell, with Regina on top. They were out of breath and staring at each other with unmistakable lust, accompanied with mild curiosity, daring the other to go further.

Regina misinterpreted the pause and quickly unpinned her saying, "I'm sorry. I should have better self-control than this." Emma just pulled Regina back on top of her.

"Don't be ridiculous. This is perfect. I want this." Before Regina could get in another word, Emma kissed her hard. Breaking the kiss for air, Regina moved down to Emma's neck, then collarbone. She kissed lower and lower until she had almost reached Emma's erect nipple. Regina paused to slide Emma's shirt and red bra strap off her shoulder to reveal a perfectly shaped breast and pink, hard nipple. Regina bent her head and sucked on the nipple, rolling it around gently. Emma moaned and began to grind her hips into Regina's. She held on frantically to Regina's short, dark hair as she moved one hand across Emma's stomach and rubbed her clit through her pants. Emma's breath became ragged and Regina could tell she was going to come. Seeing Emma at her mercy almost made Regina come on the spot. She slowed and stopped and Emma couldn't help but let out a groan in protest. Regina smirked.

"We have far too much clothes on, Miss Swan."

"I think we can remedy that." Emma panted and drew her shirt up and over her breasts and flung off what was left of her bra. Regina helped her slip off her pants, revealing red lace panties. Regina knelt over Emma's splayed out body and took off her silken pajamas with a practiced ease. Emma watched in awe. Her lips parted when she saw Regina's choice of lingerie—no bra, as she'd observed earlier and thin, black lacey panties. As Regina lowered herself again, Emma grabbed her breasts and played with her pert nipples. Now that their clothes were off, Emma could feel Regina's wetness through her panties and moaned into Regina's mouth, which Regina then moved over Emma's dripping wet pussy. Emma felt Regina's hot breath just centimeters from where she was aching.

"Please," Emma pleaded and Regina dove in, working her tongue in circular motions directly on Emma's clit. Emma threw her head back and gasped. Regina only paused to slide off Emma's soaked panties. Just when she thought she couldn't take it any more, Regina poked her skilled tongue right into the hot wetness and slid in her hole. Regina used her index and middle finger and continue rubbing her clit. Emma squirmed under Regina's experienced touch.

"Regina, I'm going to cu- ohhhh!" Emma was cut off by the most pleasurable orgasm she'd ever experienced. She sat up after the last wave left her and kissed Regina gently. Quite honestly, she wasn't sure if she had the energy to continue, but once glance at Regina's face and she could feel herself getting turned on all over again. She ordered Regina to lay down. She obeyed, took off her black panties waited with her legs opened wide. Emma took a moment to admire just how wet Regina was. She was dripping with need and breathing hard without even being touched yet. A low growl escaped Regina's throat. "Don't make me wait, Emma. God I need you." That was all Emma needed. She sucked on Regina's nipples and played with her clit until she was on edge. She slid two fingers into her pussy, then added a third. Regina was so slippery, she didn't even need to use any lube, not even saliva. She thrust her fingers in and out with increasing speed at an angle that she assumed would hit Regina's G spot perfectly. She was right—Regina shouted her name as she came hard and grasped at the sheets. Emma felt her walls contracting, gripping her fingers. When Regina sighed with relief at finally having felt a release, Emma pulled her fingers out and kept her eyes trained on Regina's as she sucked them clean, then leaned in to kiss the beautiful woman who lay exhausted but happy on her bed. She could feel Regina's satisfied smile through the softness of their kiss.

Emma crawled up by Regina and curled her body around in a protective shell. Regina rolled on her side and curled up so they'd fit like a puzzle. Regina pulled the comforter over their naked bodies, implying that they should sleep together, in the literal sense, in the way that was always more intimate and always more terrifying than sex. Regina wasn't sure if Emma would want more than just someone to fuck and that scared her. She waited for Emma's reaction and was relieved when Emma reached over her waist and held her close. She whispered in Regina's ear, "See you in the morning."

"Love you," Regina murmured before falling into a peaceful sleep. It was so soft that Emma barely heard it, but she had. She wondered if it was too soon to say that and if this was really appropriate considering their son was in the hospital. Henry! It was the first time he'd crossed her mind. How would she explain this? She almost imperceptibly shook her head. She couldn't worry about that now. She just had the best sex of her life with a gorgeous woman that Henry already knew and loved. Everything would work out. She fell asleep wondering at what point had the Charmings' blind positivity started to rub off on her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter! Just some swanqueen fluff to wrap up. This has gone by so fast and I'm so grateful to all readers and reviewers :) **

**~I do not own these characters or anything related to Once Upon A Time~**

The strengthening late-morning sun filtered through the curtains the next morning. Emma still lay with her arm wrapped around Regina's small waist. Regina was curled up, still mostly asleep with a peaceful expression upon her face. As the sun streamed into the room, it gently prodded Regina awake and without thinking, she snuggled into the warmth and comfort of Emma's body. This subtle movement woke Emma, who whispered a good morning when she remembered the night before. Regina rolled out of the warm embrace to sit up. Emma smiled at her. Regina paused and saw Emma's expression.

"What…?" She asked defensively, but shyly started to pull the sheet up around her bare breasts.

"No, not that. You're beautiful." Emma said, "It's just your hair. It's so cute." Regina glanced at her reflection in the mirror across the room. Her dark hair stood up in every which way, not one strand in the same direction. Regina though the same of Emma's long, blonde waves against the pillow, but chose to allow a quiet moment.

She lay back down facing Emma, now, and asked her softly, "When you performed magic last night-" Emma playfully cut her off.

"I know there's a lot of magic out there but I wouldn't call what happened last night _magic_, per se…" Regina swatted at her and Emma ducked. She decided to clarify,

"You know what I meant. When you moved Hook."

"Yeah, what about it?" Emma asked.

"What were you thinking about?" Emma stared into Regina's endless dark eyes, feeling like she could get lost in there, before turning on her back and staring at the ceiling.

After a pause, she carefully said, "I had to be so strong." Regina could identify with this and allowed her time to think, to go at her own pace. "When Neil left me, I felt like I was alone all over again, like when I was at the orphanage. I'd see all these pretty couples come and adopt children far younger than me. Their gaze would always bypass the older, angry blonde girl who stood off to the side. They'd leave the orphanage in the dust with their new, happy family. I was afraid I'd be stuck there forever." Emma turned her head towards Regina to see her reaction. She was relieved that Regina's eyes were not filled with pity, but with empathy. Without being prompted, Regina replied with her own story.

"I was always lonely growing up. My mother, Cora, never allowed me to be free. I was never good enough for her. I was too wild and unmannered. I met one person who I fell in love with, but my mother killed him because he was 'only' a stable boy. Your mother was too young and didn't understand the secrecy of our love affair and tried to help, but," Regina allowed a sly smile to cross her features, "as usual, she meddled where help was not wanted. After Daniel, I swore to never love again. I protected myself well, but I was still lonely so I adopted Henry. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me—until now."

Emma and Regina, remembering their past loneliness and sorrows, inched towards each other to fill the gap between their lips and bridged their pain to create something far more powerful. Their "I love you's" were wrapped up in that kiss; words or magic were not needed.

THE END


End file.
